Over a Week
by AnsonWerewolf
Summary: The plane crashes, and Chris McClane writes in his journal the Hell the campers and he went through during the night. Don't look out the window. Not my best work, but I've been suffering from writers block recently.


**Day One  
Time is 7:42 P.M.  
Location: Wreckage of the Plane.  
Situation: Crashed over three hours ago. Beth, Duncan, and Geoff are injured. Katie and Sadie are seriously injured. Ezekial died from his injuries, Harold said he suffered from a massive hit to the brain. Night is upon us, but we can hear something out there.  
And it sounds hungry.**

**Day Two  
Time is 6:03 A.M.  
Location: Nineteen yards from the wreckage of the Plane.  
Situation: Something attacked us last night. We didn't see it, but it was able to take Ezekial**, **score slashes across Cody's chest while he was sleeping, and get out in under three minutes. We found Zeke's body...most of it. Only a few pieces of that damn jacket he wore, some blood marks, and a sliver of rubber from one of his shoes.**

Day Three  
Time is 8:19 A.M.  
Location: Cabin of Wrecked Plane.  
Situation: It came again, only instead of it...it was _them_. We can't find Eva or Izzy. Owen is crushed, poor guy. There was a blood trail going to the cabin, and we found Eva...but when we pulled her out of the window she...she...she...wasn't there. Her top half wasn't there.  
Everyone's becoming very, very terrified. All we can hear is the howling.  
The terrible, aweful howling.

**Day Four  
Time is 4:50 P.M.  
Location: Nine miles from the Plane Wreckage.  
Situation: A group of us left. Me, Owen, LeShawna, Bridgette, Trent, and Gwen. The rest stayed behind with the injured. We found a small cabin for the night. But we can't sleep. We all just sit in the living room...next to a three-year-old's corpse...staring out at the eyes looking in from the window.  
The eyes are pure black, but we can somehow make them out. It's really, really creepy.**

Day Five  
Time is 9:28 A.M.  
Location: Twelve miles from the Plane wreckage.  
Situation: We set out again today. We're looking for something, anything, that will tell us where we are! We found something else on our way to higher ground...Owen couldn't look at her semen covered corpse for long before breaking down and sobbing for hours.

**Day Six  
Time is 10:30 A.M.  
Location: Eightteen miles from Plane Wreckage.  
Situation: They own us...we're never getting out of this hellhole alive...we know what they look like. Creatures in gas masks, the ones the military wears. Those claws...I can't even explain why they're that long. Those eyes...black as last night when we saw them. And that dick...nearly the hiegth of a Compaq computor.  
They came in the night...we had to run...the girls and Owen can't stop crying...we stumbled into a game warden's cabin...but we can still hear the screams, the cries, the howls...poor Bridgette.**

**Day Seven  
Time is 4:56 A.M.  
Location: Twenty miles from the Plane Wreckage.  
Situation: So...thirsty...can't...walk...any...further. We finally found a pond, took our fill, then threw up when we saw the sticky, white substance in our handfuls of water.  
Semen. We just had to throw up. The green pollen, the white semen, the floating pieces of Bridgette. We don't know what to do anymore...so we all sat against trees...and just cried.**

**Day Eight  
Time is 9:00 A.M.  
Location: Thirty miles from the Plane Wreckage.  
Situation: Out there...in the open...fuck! We should've known better than to do that! They came in the night...**** wheezing through the masks...they came for Gwen and LeShawna...they killed Trent when he tried to stop them. Poor bastard.  
Now it's just me and Owen. We can't take it anymore.  
We're looking at each other now...with hungry eyes...wanting a delicious morsel of the other.**

Day Nine  
Time is 12:45 A.M.  
Location: The Pentagon, Washington, D.C. ... 300 miles from the Plane Wreckage.  
Situation: Fortunatly, we didn't have to eat each other. We happened upon a convoy of military troops on their way back from training. We told them our predicament and guess what...they believed it!  
I was so surprised! They called in a massive MedEvac on the site of the crash. The survivors are me, Owen, Chef Hatchet, Cody, and Seirra.

**Day Ten  
Time is 5:00 P.M.  
Location: Pentagon, Washington, D.C. ... 300 miles from the Plane Wreckage.  
Situation: The reports just came back about the dead folks...the ones they could find.  
Noah: Hardcore and painful. He was cut open and dumped into the sewer system. They say the bacteria got him. We were all pissed off when we heard the nearest town was ten miles IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION!  
Katie: Painful. She succumbed to her wounds and died making out with Sadie.  
Sadie: Same as Katie.  
Harold: Commited suicide worrying about LeShawna. Quick. Whacked his head on the rotors until he died from brain damage.  
DJ:Quick and painless. Had a heart attack from seeing the things.  
Trent: The most painful. Had his genetailia removed with claws, dumped into the sewer water for an hour, then thrown into the wild for the wildlife to get him.**

**Year Thirty  
Time is 10:00 P.M.  
Location: Northern Ontario, Canada. ... 600 miles from Plane Crash.  
Situation: Thirty years have passed since the Incident. We all have to go to therapists once a month. Cody and Seirra have had a family since the Incident. Owen moved on, married a very sexy wife, and is a master chef. Chef Hatchet settled down with his longtime girlfriend, started a family, and trains in Boot Camp. I have settled down myself, my loving wife is pregnant with our son, and we have a great married life.  
But before you close this, a have a favor to ask of you.**

Don't look outside the window at night.  
They exist.  
You just don't know it.  
Yet.  



End file.
